


Faxing

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Coming Out, Confessions, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Foe Yay, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I remember watching House of Mouse as a kid and in particular two things. This short is one of them. So here's my view point on how this could have happened very differently. For one, they aren't going to put my kinda idea in a kid's show. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Faxing

Mickey Mouse opened the door, immediately he was picked into a hug. Mortimer Mouse held up the love letter as he cuddled and kissed the smaller mouse, "I didn't know you couldn't live without me either Mick! I kinda thought you hated me because I was sort of... You know what!? Forget about what I WAS like, we should focus on what I am like right now!!" The smaller mouse was still in shock from the sudden change in behavior. Perhaps even guilty for that less than kind letter he was going to send. 

"Um, Mortimer I." Mickey bumbled and fumbled his words, finding it harder to speak as his rival stopped kissing his cheeks and forehead now moving to his nose and mouth. Admittedly, that is distracting. Mortimer chuckled in flirt, "What is it, Mick? Need a little something~♥?" The rounder eared mouse nodded as he attempted to keep his train of thought, "Yeah, I do need something." The more oval shaped eared mouse smiled, moving his hands down the tiny body he held. The door slammed shut. The rat like mouse nuzzled the noted more hero PROTAGONIST gent as he whispered, "I never realized how soft and warm you are."

The most famous mouse in all of fiction was blushing and his train of thought completely derailed. "Mortimer, how sweet of you to say." The little mouse sweetly replied joyfully, flattered. Again he was a little bit baffled by the dramatic change. This reasonably surprise increased as well as the reason he forgot what he was going to say as the larger mouse began to move against him. Circle ears caught mumbling of words. Words about how he needs him to keep going every day, how he wanted so long to hear him feel the same way and convinced himself to be cruel in a strange hope it would get him noticed, how much he wants to do this, among other such things. 

"Wait! I forgot about MINNIE!!" Micky yelled, bolting to the door. He was quickly followed by the wannabe who yelled after him, "Mick! MICK!! I have a car! I'm willing to date you and Minnie, listen we can work this out!!"

The End.


End file.
